majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Legend is Born
Legend is Born, is the first Opening Theme to the Majin Bone series, and the 10th single by Kazuki Kato. The song is performed by Kazuki Kato, lyrics by Seiko Fujibayashi and Arrangment/Composition by Darvish P. The single was released on June 04, 2014 in 3 versions. Type A, Type A Edition and Type B. Tracklist }} Lyrics Legend is Born Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= Legend Is Born Rising! Shining! shiroka kuro　hikari to yami kono sekai no KONTORASUTO wa aimai yurusarezu isogashii jikan no naka de　sentaku wo semarareteiru itsudatte TAANINGU POINTO shousha　haisha sore dake janai darou Legend Is Born kizudarake demo kakegae no nai　hikari no tame tatakau yuzurenu negai　kyoumei suru kiseki ga aru sa... MAJIN BONE Legend Is Born Rising! Shining! |-| Kanji= Legend Is Born Rising!Shining! 白か黒　光と闇この世界のコントラストは 曖昧許されず 忙しい時間の中で　選択を迫られている いつだってターニングポイント 勝者　敗者 それだけじゃないだろう Legend Is Born 傷だらけでも かけがえのない　光のため戦う 譲れぬ願い　共鳴する奇跡があるさ・・・マジンボーン Legend Is Born Rising!Shining! |-| English= Legend Is Born Rising! Shining! Black and White, the contrast of this light and dark world Is not allowed ambiguity In the busy times, you're faced with the choice It's always a turning point. The winners, not just the losers. Legend Is Born With wounds, I fight for the irreplaceable light A wish not replaceable, a miracle's resonance is... Majin Bone Legend Is Born Rising! Shining! translations by ((Daedalus_Net :: 11.Jun.14)) >>"This is a terrible un-reliable translation! Someone please fix it ^_^" Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= Legend is born Rising! Shining! shiro ka kuro hikari to yami kono sekai no kontorasuto wa aimai yurusa rezu isogashī jikan no naka de sentaku o semara rete iru itsu datte tāningupointo shōsha haisha sore dake janaidarou Legend Is Born kizudarake demo kakegae no nai hikari no tame tatakau yuzurenu negai kyōmei suru kiseki ga aru-sa… Rise to the top kekka dake motome sugite tadoritsuku made no kuronikuru dō demo ī nante jibun no kokoro mukiai yowa-sa shitatameru kotode shika kowasenai kabe mo aru nigete itara mirai mo miushinau Legend Is Born densetsu wa ima kimi ga fumidasu sono ippo de hajimaru eraba reshi Soldier ōinaru chikara o shinjite… Rise to the top kagami ga hibiwareru yō kokoro ga kudakete tachidomari-sōde mo densetsu wa mada kaki kake no mama Keep risin' Rise to the top Legend Is Born kizu-darake demo kakegae no nai hikari no tame tatakau yuzurenu negai kyōmei suru kiseki ga… Legend Is Born densetsu wa ima kimi ga fumidasu sono ippo de hajimaru eraba reshi sorujā ōinaru chikara o shinjite… RISE TO THE TOP |-| Kanji= Legend is born Rising! Shining! 白か黒　光と闇　この世界のコントラストは 曖昧許されず 忙しい時間の中で　選択を迫られている いつだってターニングポイント 勝者　敗者　それだけじゃないだろう Legend Is Born 傷だらけでも かけがえのない　光のため戦う 譲れぬ願い　共鳴する奇跡があるさ…Rise to the top 結果だけ　求め過ぎて　たどり着くまでのクロニクル どうでもいいなんて 自分の心向き合い　弱さ認めることでしか 壊せない壁もある 逃げて　いたら　未来も見失う Legend Is Born 伝説は今 君が踏み出す　その一歩で始まる 選ばれしSoldier　大いなる力を信じて…Rise to the top 鏡がひび割れるよう 心が砕けて　立ち止まりそうでも 伝説はまだ　書きかけのまま Keep risin'　Rise to the top Legend Is Born 傷だらけでも かけがえのない　光のため戦う 譲れぬ願い　共鳴する奇跡が… Legend Is Born 伝説は今 君が踏み出す　その一歩で始まる 選ばれしSoldier　大いなる力を信じて…RISE TO THE TOP﻿ Lyrics posted by ((Chou GoKingZ)) on the Youtube video. "Thank you!!" ~((Daedalus_Net)) |-| English= Legend is born Rising! Shining! Black and White, the contrast of this light and dark world Is not allowed ambiguity In the busy times, you're faced with the choice It's always a turning point. The winners, not just the losers. Legend Is Born With wounds, I fight for the irreplaceable light A wish not replaceable, a miracle's resonance is... Rise to the Top. Only the results, and too much demand, with chronicles to reach I don't care! The faces of my heart, are recognising its weaknesses. And a wall I cannot smash. If I run away, I also loose sight of the future. Legend is Born Now become a legend, It begins with a single step you can take. Chosen Soldier, Believe your great power will... Rise to the Top. Just like the mirror will crack, The broken heart is also stand shattered. But the Legend, still remains unfinished. Keep risin'　Rise to the top. Legend Is Born With wounds, I fight for the irreplaceable light A wish not replaceable, a miracle's resonance is... Legend is Born Now become a legend, It begins with a single step you can take. Chosen Soldier, Believe your great power will... Rise to the Top. translations by ((Daedalus_Net :: 11.Jun.14)) >>"This is a terrible un-reliable translation! Someone please fix it ^_^" Characters in order of Appearance Trivia *The Limited Edition version came with a DVD containing Music Video. *The Type B version of the song, features the line "Majin Bone" instead of "Rise to the Top" Videos Category:Music Category:Merchandise